A Nymph & A Werewolf
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Long ago when light and dark creatures were not just things in the pages of story books there were two creatures who stumbled upon one another by mistake and fell in love but the divide of their kinds threatens to rip them apart. A RemusDora fic.


~Hi everyone, please please review this because I'm not sure where it will go (seeing as I got the courage to post it) so I'd love to hear thoughts, also the first handful of chapters maybe a tad short. Thank you.~

Chapter 1.

There once was a time long ago when light creatures, such as fairies, and nymphs, as well as dark creatures, vampires and werewolves, we're all real but there was a divide for you see the dark creatures hated their neighbors because of their abilities to live in the light and always have things easier, the light creatures hated the dark creatures because many times they had attacked their homes many times out of rage and jealousy, but if someone looks hard enough sometimes something new can blossom from hate something much more valuable and coveted.

It was in this world long ago that one nymph was growing up in the moors her family had called home for ages but this night young Nymphadora Tonks was sitting on a rock by the crystal clear waters of the river near the barrier between the lands humming softly to herself as she ran a coral comb through her currently brown hair she it flowed down her back and over her shoulder unaware that just beyond that tall trees that made the barrier she was being watched, the amber eyes looked over the small girl as she was bathed in the light of the full moon though she was so young she was very beautiful to the small grey wolf pup who had been chasing a bat along the river away from his pack when he discovered her.

Growing up among other dark creatures the young werewolf pup, who was called Remus Lupin, had never seen something like the girl beyond the trees he wanted so badly to move past the trees and meet her but as he took a step forward a twig snapped under his paw making her look shocked in his direction squinting to see him but he was hidden in the shadow of the tree making it near impossible, she stood her white dress hung to her knees making it look as though she were wearing a flower.

"Hello?"

Her voice was soft and bell like as she looked around but after a moment before he could gather his courage to go to her a women appeared beside her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come along Nymphadora you shouldn't be out here tonight, there are filthy beasts out tonight."

She took the girls hand and waited a moment looking right at Remus who jumped surprised when he was lifted by the scruff by a female wolf with honey brown fur and piercing green eyes who growled her eyes on the women standing beside the girl called Nymohadora before she turned her back and walked away with him held off the ground though as he looked back he seen the women leading the girl away before they vanished beyond the trees.

Once Dora arrived at the small cottage she shared with her parents she went to her father who was reading by the fire crawling into his lap making him laugh and hold her close looking at her mother.

"Mommy why can't I go past the trees?"

Andromeda looked over her shoulder at her daughter then sighed as she sat the the arm chair across from the chair her daughter and husband were sharing.

"Because Nymphadora, what lies beyond those trees is a danger that is greater than anything you can imagine. Now enough with the questions it's bed time for you."

Dora pouted but got out of her father's lap and went to her room getting herself dressed for bed and curling up under the covers facing the window and looking out at the full moon as the fireflies danced with the stars. She let her eyes close drifting into sleep unaware of her parents conversation down the hall.

"Did she cross the border?"

Andromeda looked up from her sewing to her husband who had put down his reading and shook her head.

"No but if I hadn't caught her when I did there's no doubt she would have. That flee bitten mongrel was waiting at the boarder for her."

Ted sighed inching the bridge of his nose.

"She's going to need to learn some time Andy, we can't keep the danger of the other side from her forever."

Andromeda pursed her lips setting down her sewing.

"But I will not have a repeat of what happened to my cousin happen to her just because she let curiosity get the better of her. Why can't she be like the other children and just leave it alone."

Ted looked at her with a pained look.

"Now Andy you know you don't mean that besides that pool is her favorite place to be as long as she doesn't step foot into their side she is safe."

Andromeda heaved a heavy sigh and rose to her feet walking out of the room and to the room she shared with Ted readying herself for bed before checking in on Dora who was sound asleep in her bed. She shook her head and softly closed the door before turning in for the night.

Sorry this chapter is so short but it is only the first chapter and a tester to see what everyone thinks so don't forget to review and to all my Remus and Tonks fans don't forget to look into my other stories! Thank you all!


End file.
